The invention relates generally to a method for mounting of storage, and more specifically, to smart mounting of a storage device to a server. The invention relates further to a system for smart mounting of a storage device to a server, and a computer program product.
Today, it is state-of-the-art having distributed storage systems in an information technology (IT) infrastructure, e.g., cloud computing environments. A plurality of servers may physically use the same storage network, e.g., SAN (storage area network). For security reasons, virtual storage networks (VSN) may be configured over these physical networks. A data transfer between servers in the same VSN may be done according to different ways like, e.g., an NFS (Network File System) server (which may need additional software) or a flash copy of the storage system.
If a file system should be copied to another server, there are different data portions necessary to perform this task in an easy way. The target server typically does ‘not know’ all needed information about the setup of the source device. Thus, there must be a central management server with information about metadata like, the data source, the data target and the storage configuration in order to coordinate the copying of the file system.
Hence, state-of-the-art operating system environments only support such a centralized management system, which requires repeated translation of source metadata to convert such metadata from one storage context to another component. Such a translation may not always work for all types of contexts. Furthermore, it is an inefficient and error-prone process.